Un violonchelo y un rastro de humo
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Se narra la historia de una joven Octavia Melody a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida y la imparable sucesión de acontecimientos que nacen de cometer un solo error en el momento y con las personas equivocadas. El destino no esta de su lado ¿O acaso hay algo más que casualidades en este mundo? . Una triste reescritura de mi primer fanfic "Un violonchelo y un arco de humo".


**Saben, personalmente no acostumbro dejar notas antes de comenzar como tal un escrito (ni lo considero estético) pero en este caso cumple la necesaria función de explicar algo así que... hagamos una linda excepción.**

**Hace un año empece la universidad y precisamente lo hice con "Un violonchelo y un arco de humo", originalmente la historia no tenia un rumbo establecido pero resulto que en mi universidad prohibieron fumar y a pesar de que yo no tolero el olor de los cigarrillos me molesto bastante que no dejaran a la gente hacer algo como eso, es decir, no pueden quitarle a alguien su derecho a matarse como quiera hacerlo... de manera lega, por supuesto; pero ese no es el punto, aun así marco lo que esta historia mostraría y terminó de escribirla por completo.**

**El caso es que estaba escribiendo otro abecedario porque fracase en el primero, aunque por cierto escribirlo de ante mano le quita el gusto de hacer una historia por semana, y al escribir la E me recordó que tenia un cuarto episodio de esta historia, de 12,000 palabras aproximadamente, que elimine y remplace por uno desde el punto de vista de Discord mucho más corto, hace tiempo, el cual me pareció que E complementaria bien, lo leí, me encanto, profundizaba y daba sentido a lo mucho que me había esforzado en hacer lucir como un loco al profesor... quizá no debería decir algo así ya que spoilea la historia... y decidí que los otros capítulos no estaban bien hechos y pensé ¿Qué tal si la re-escribo? así que iniciando un nuevo semestre me dio por hacerlo y terminar la historia.**

**No pienso eliminar la otra parte, los incito a leerla si quieres juzgar mi vago avance... amabas son terribles por cierto, pero supongo que alguien tendrá tiempo libre y le dará por leer basura.**

**Sin más por agregar. Comencemos... de acuerdo, ustedes comiencen, es decir, yo no lo haré.**

**Pd:**_ un tipo me dijo que revisara varias veces mis escritos y pensé "Menudo degenerado obsesivo compulsivo" pero esta vez lo hice... casi, lo revise todo al menos dos veces y un parte 3, y francamente creo que quizá y solo quizá fue buena idea._

* * *

**Humo, una nueva vida y la compañía de siempre.**

El cielo es gris y esta turbio como un profundo estanque, cada nube amenaza con una futura tormenta, una que debería comenzar en cualquier momento. Observo a la ciudad al fondo, llena de movimiento y personas, se me antoja extrañamente muerta: Muchos autos por las calles, caminantes que parecen zombies desganados, si es que eso tiene algún sentido; aire tan contaminado que se hace difícil de respirar… y por esa misma ausencia de vida me parece tan bella, tan hermosa y entrañable a la distancia mientras mi tren se aleja cada vez mas de mi hogar y me despido de todo lo que he conocido.

Aspiro una vez más del cilindro de nicotina en mi mano. Un habito despreciable sin duda, el humo raspa mi garganta con un sabor desagradable e inunda mis pulmones calentándolos como si deseara incinerarlos… pero se siente tan bien… El sabor rápidamente da paso a un regusto dulce mientras que el calor recorre todo mi pecho y regresa al exterior; una pequeña nube gris escapa por mi boca y se elevaba hacia el cielo, perdiéndose al instante en el aire como si jamás hubiese existido y luego nace esa sensación que anhela por otra calada de aquel dulce elixir etéreo. Nunca lo he visto como un vicio, supongo que será una frase común para cualquier adicto; el clásico: "puedo dejarlo cuando quiera" pero en verdad no me hace mucho daño, fumo con suerte una cajetilla a la semana y solo cuando me siento estresada… otra frase común sin duda.

-_Adieu Ponyhattan_\- alcanzo a decir mientras suelto el humo de mi más reciente calada y el viento se lo lleva, como si se dirigiera a la ciudad a propósito para entregarle mi último mensaje.

Guardo el paquete de cigarrillos en el estuche de mi violonchelo, segura de que no fumare más de uno, y miro hacia atrás hasta que la vista de mi pasado se pierde entre las colinas despobladas del campo. Sostengo la mirada al vacío ya sin prestar mucha atención: mantos verdes que lucen igual de lúgubres ante la melancólica luz del día, solitarios arboles apareciendo de vez en cuando entre la pradera, casi muertos por el clima de Ecuestria durante esta estación del año; algunos animales que pastan sin ninguna apariencia salvaje… pero tampoco son criaturas domadas.

El viaje hasta Canterlot es relativamente corto, menos de una hora tengo entendido, y aun así parece exhaustivo. Siempre es divertida la idea de perderse en el vacío, olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo como si pudieras huir de ti mismo; jamás me ha parecido agradable hacerlo, pero es entretenido, eso es lo que no me atrevo a negar.

Veo la luz resbalar por el cielo como si lo desgarrara, unas fracciones de segundo antes de que el melodioso trueno explote contra el suelo e inunde el ambiente; un sonido fuerte y acorde al momento, de pronto varias notas más comienzan a acompañar aquel potente comienzo. Con un inicio lento pero prometedor, un aumento ligero, tenue y apenas perceptible que invita el oído a estar atento, otra nota poderosa que termina de retumbar larga y especial en si misma antes de a modo de contrapunto ser seguida por notas más potentes que las anteriores, constantes pero singulares, silbando en el aire antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

A pesar del pequeño techo del balcón al final del tren las gotas comienzan a empaparme el cabello; tomo una última calada del cigarrillo logrando llevarlo a un tercio de su largo original y lo arrojo a las vías, rápido se extingue, como un pequeño punto naranja entre la lluvia, un manto de agua tan denso que dificulta la vista a la distancia. Me doy la vuelta para regresar a mi camarote con mi chelo a cuestas.

Me recibe un pasillo amplio y elegante, alfombrado con un fino tejido color bermellón. Camino junto a una mujer anciana de cabellos blancos y porte elegante que toma el té serenamente; un hombre con traje que habla por teléfono con voz de alegría pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro que se vuelve para dedicarme una mirada fría con uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro parece muy interesado, como si estuviera a punto de hablarme pero rápidamente vuelve a su llamada; advertencia más que suficiente para volver a mis asuntos. Aun sin detenerme a mirar a ninguno de los pasajeros del último vagón no puedo evitar observarlos por el rabillo del ojo; como una pieza de arte que apreciar. Nadie llega a atraer realmente mi atención. Todos, exceptuando a aquel hombre, parecen no haber reparado en mí.

Entro en mi alcoba y me preparo para una monótona práctica. Sostengo mi instrumento con naturalidad; su brazo grueso pero ligero, quizá a fuerza de la costumbre, se amolda en mi mano a la perfección. Me siento en un pequeño taburete y sostengo el arco con la otra mano para entonar una larga nota, grave y con un aire de aullido; lentos acordes le siguen, un contra punto, notas veloces y agudas. Es una práctica de poco valor pero verdaderamente placentera.

Continuo tocando un rato, intercalando improvisaciones azarosas con melodías aprendidas, disfrutando sobremanera la música que puedo exprimir de mi instrumento pero la lluvia se roba mis pensamientos y oídos a pesar de no lograr frenar mis dedos; los truenos de pronto parecen débiles y la lluvia moribunda solo para volver con un poderoso estruendo y gotas de renovadas fuerzas. Decido guarde mi arco y violonchelo en su estuche una vez más para recostarme cuan larga soy en el, no muy grande, sofá del camarote. Mis piernas caen a partir de las rodillas.

La lluvia puede seguir por días, Canterlot tiene fama de largo periodos con el mismo clima, yo personalmente prefiero el clima siempre cambiante de Ponyhattan; el ambiente de sorpresa que te obliga a cargar una sombrilla y guardar un abrigo aun si cuando dejas tu casa el cielo es azul y el sol brillante, aunque personalmente yo no acostumbro hacerlo. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo intentando averiguar el tiempo que debo esperar para llegar, antes de siguiera lograr encenderlo un ruido estático me advierte que el maquinista anunciara algo por los parlantes.

-_15 minutos para arribar a Canterlot_\- Lo dice de un modo bastante agradable, la voz templada y acostumbrada a su trabajo resulta monótona aunque con un toque de alegría, fingida sin duda.

Cierro los ojos y dejo de respirar por un instante ¿acaso podría quedarme dormida en esos minutos? En verdad no me parece tan malo perder mi estación, tener que tomar otro tren y esperar en un lugar desconocido… pero definitivamente no es una buena idea; es el tipo de cosas que puedes evitar con facilidad y no hacerlo es incorrecto. Realmente sería irresponsable.

El tiempo se me fue como agua tocando el Chelo. Estoy acostumbrada a las sesiones largas pero, aun sin dejar de sentir placer por el acto, cada vez es menos divertido el tocar la práctica diaria. El tiempo vuela pero la música prevales en mí y los recuerdos de las tonadas me hacen sonreír, me hace los dedos bailar, como si tocara un instrumento de aire.

De alguna manera extraño la ignorancia, la emoción sin sentido que sentí la primera vez que toque un instrumento, el amor inmediato que me invadió al escuchar un chelo, el destino revelándose frente a mí en el instante que supe lo que quería hacer y entendí que nada podría pararme… Es estúpido extrañarlo, si tuviese la oportunidad de revivirlo no lo haría, hacerlo eliminaría toda la pureza en la escena… la inocencia.

Mi relación con la música es estable pero complicada; Muchos de los que he llegado a llamar amigos creen que soy una amante empedernida de la música clásica, no pudo negar que la amo, sin embargo algunos piensan que por eso no puedo disfrutar otros géneros cuando la verdad es que amo la música en general como método de expresión… con contadas excepciones. Lo único que desprecio de verdad es el vacío y la falta de creatividad, sea lirica o de composición… lo que incluye una gran parte de la música moderna. Me levanto de mi lecho, creo que es mejor prepararse para salir.

Tomo mi maleta, no ligera pero tampoco pesada; cargo con apenas unos cuantos cambios de ropa según la situación, artículos de limpieza básicos y unos pocos aparatos electrónicos que me es más fácil trasladar junto a mí que esperando al plazo del servicio de mudanza. Finalmente esta mi violonchelo, el estuche es bastante más grande y que el resto de mi equipaje. Y probablemente si no estuviese tan acostumbrada a arrastrarlo conmigo de un lugar a otro me parecería más pesado también.

Salgo del camarote y me detengo junto a la puerta esperando el momento adecuado. Discretamente lanzo un vistazo al panorama. Es interesante ver el modo en que actúan los demás pasajeros en el momento justo antes de bajar; la mujer que bebía el té parece confusa, como si ignorara que el tren estaba pronto a pararse y la tomara por sorpresa, quizá esperaba una futura estación o había perdido la anterior; una chica de vestido rojo se mantiene sentada pero puedo notar como su mirada se clavaba en la ventana viendo la aun fuerte lluvia y aprieta ligeramente un paraguas entre sus manos, ahora que lo pienso probablemente debí cargar un paraguas cuando salí de casa esta mañana viendo el cielo nublado a la distancia; Daré una impresión horrible a mi compañera de apartamento cuando llegue con la ropa húmeda y directamente a por un baño caliente.

Oh mi compañera de habitación… No había tenido ocasión de conocerla en persona antes de venir aquí; solo sabía que se dedicaba a la música con ocasionales actuaciones en orquestas, a pesar de ser una estudiante de zoología y mitología antigua; y que es una chica bastante alegre… o al menos ríe mucho al teléfono. Sonaba como una persona interesante por lo poco que hablamos, su voz le hacía parecer siempre exalta e hizo unas cuantas bromas extrañas a las que preferí solo fingir que reía.

Lyra es su nombre. Tuvimos un pequeño momento incomodo cuando bromee preguntándole si su instrumento era la lira y ella contesto sonando un tanto apenada, parecía más avergonzada que molesta, mientras respondía afirmativamente; Aun así habíamos quedado en buenos términos y espero que sea al menos la mitad de agradable en persona de lo que lo es a distancia.

El tren se detiene en la estación pero las puertas se mantienen cerradas, probablemente esperando a que el inspector venga a sellar los boletos, si bien el tren de pasajeros no es muy largo pareciese que tardara un momento en llegar el turno del último vagón.

El sujeto del teléfono continua en su llamada, se acomoda junto a mí en lo que espera a que la puerta se abra, su voz suena cansada pero ahora su rostro parece especialmente entretenido, es curioso y a decir verdad me deja algo nerviosa; prefiero no inmutarme y mantener la vista fija al frente.

La puerta se abren repentinamente y un inspector aguarda sonriente al otro lado; nos mira como si buscara algo en especial. Con una expresión sospechosa extiende su mano y de inmediato le entrego mi boleto. Lo marca y devuelve casi al instante sin prestarme demasiada atención o mediar palabra.

Finalmente puedo dejar atrás el vagón y estirar un poco las piernas. Quizá debería pedir un taxi pero algo en mi interior me grita que es mejor caminar. Alzo la mano mientras reniego de esa idea y al instante uno se detiene frente a mí.

_-Buenos días ¿Busca servicio?_\- pregunta una mujer de edad avanzada a pesar de que la señal fue obvia y precisamente por eso debió detenerse.

-_Sí, me gustaría ir a la universidad Canterlot, por favo_r- aclaro mientras abro la puerta trasera y me introduzco, junto con mi estuche y mi maleta, en el asiento, intentando escapar de la lluvia.

La mujer arranca con lentitud, agradablemente cuidadosa considerando el pavimento húmedo; en Ponyhattan ya hubiésemos cruzado tres calles y peleado con algún otro taxi. Mueve un poco el radio mientras conduce con un solo brazo hasta encontrar una estación con una canción comenzando, sé que comienza precisamente porque reconozco la canción: **"Mr. Blue Sky" **de **Electric Light Orchestra** En este caso una versión interpretada por un cuarteto de cuerdas.

-_Así que… ¿Nueva en la ciudad?-_ carraspea la garganta antes de hablar, no puedo calcular su edad pero realmente parece vieja.

-_No, ya eh estado aquí; ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez-_ elijo mentir, tan solo para mantener la costumbre de no subir a un taxi fingiendo que el conductor es tu amigo, no a menos que quieras problemas.

-_Ah, ahora vuelen muchos… bueno más que antes, es decir, siempre hay mucho transido, gente que viene de paso, otros que llegan para perderse por ahí y algunos pocos que como usted vienen de regreso_\- ajusta el retrovisor para mirarme. Sonrió al espejo y me mantengo en silencio.

Carraspea la garganta de nuevo y finalmente se centra en el camino. De donde vengo no se acostumbra conversar en casos como estos, podría parecer un poco incómodo pero en verdad aquella mujer y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Prefiero observar las calles e intentar memorizar bien algunos nombres para guiarme mejor.

No pasa mucho antes de lograr ver mi destino a lo lejos. La institución es bastante grande. Un muro sin inicio ni final de arbustos la cerca pero no impide distinguir jardines gigantescos, edificios de gran tamaño con extraños colores y unas cuantas esculturas interesantes.

Es fácil quedar impresionada, no solo por el sitio sino por lo que representa, una nueva etapa en la vida, un cumulo de deferencias y personas extrañas con las que encontrarse, una infinidad de cosas que vale la pena ver y no pocas que es mejor evitar… es emocionante en resumidas cuentas.

El estar tan cerca me marca la mayor de mis preocupaciones por ahora: ¿Qué espero de mi compañera? No soy especialmente…"Selectiva", ni tampoco es que pueda elegir, pero tengo algunos estándares mínimos por los que tal vez debería preocuparme. Es mejor ser optimista.

_-Bajare aquí_\- aclaro sacando mi monedero para pagar.

_-¿Segura?_ _Puedo llevarte hasta la entrada si quieres_\- un ligero acento extranjero está oculto en su voz… tal vez de…

_-Se lo agradezco mucho pero de verdad que no hace falta ¿Cuánto le debo?_\- no es que me moleste pasar más tiempo en vehículo, solo me apetece caminar para observar mejor el panorama y tampoco que es que la lluvia pueda empeorar mucho mi apariencia, ya estoy empapada.

_-Son 5 bits… ¿Sabes? no hay costo extra por llevarte hasta la entrada_\- prefiero ignorar el nuevo ofrecimiento mientras le entrego el pago exacto- _de acuerdo, aquí está mi tarjeta. Si necesitas hacer un viaje tan solo llama al número…_

_-Gracias_\- respondo tomando el trozo de cartón y bajando del auto con mi equipaje a cuestas. Puedo sentir la mirada de la mujer seguirme por un rato, finalmente el auto motor del auto se aleja.

Observar el lugar por dentro y por fuera no tiene comparación. Los muros parecen más grandes, los edificios más altos y los jardines un tanto excesivos, demasiadas plantas y flores de colores para mi gusto. Las estatuas no se quedan atrás, ahora que puedo verlas bien son realmente bellas, buenas réplicas de obras clásicas, representaciones de escenas y algunas criaturas extrañas. Un unicornio alado de mármol capta mi atención por completo. Los detalles son impresionantes, un trabajo completamente profesional, más que profesional: por encima de la media.

La lluvia aumenta su fuerza y me arranca de mi ensoñación, a pesar de la buena calidad de mi estuche no me apetece maltratarlo hasta que mi instrumento quede indefenso. Con prisa pero procurando no parecer desesperada continuo mi camino; un pequeño trote me permite entrar bajo un largo pasillo cuadrado que debe conectar con los edificios principales.

No hay mucho que ver, dentro solo hay casilleros y un claro igualmente decorado con flores. Una chica de cabello lacio y rosado esta parada frente a su casillero abierto, mueve los labios tímidamente sin despegar la vista de su interior, quizá hablando por teléfono, camino hacia ella para pedirle algo de información.

_-Buenos días, lamento interrumpirte pero soy nueva y necesito preguntarte algo ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentran los dormitorios del bloque 3?_\- siempre es bochornoso esta clase de situaciones, interrumpir a alguien que bien puede estar en medio de algo importante puede ser descortés pero francamente no sé cómo llegar desde este punto y no quiero hacerlo a base de buscar mapas.

_-¿Y-Yo…?_ – responde con tono extraño, su voz es suave y apenas audibles, vagamente puedo reconocer lo que dice. Suena increíblemente dudosa.

_-Eh… si_\- contesto tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que me confunde su respuesta. En verdad es extraño, viéndola de cerca puedo notar que no tiene un teléfono es su mano ¿acaso estaba hablando sola? ¿Había algo en su casillero?

-_Pe-perdón, está por haya_\- dice apuntando con el índice hacia el fondo del pasillo- _das vuelta a la izquierda y encontraras el edificio…_

-_Oh…muchas gracias_\- regreso en medio de una sonrisa, un simple gesto para inspirar confianza. Ella lo imita y sin más que decir me doy vuelta para buscar un mejor marco de referencia. Avanzo unos pocos pasos antes de sentir un pequeño tirón en mi hombro. La chica me observa mientras su mano se mantiene apoyada en mí; no me había detenido a mirarla bien antes pero es realmente pequeña, 1.55 o 1. 60 como máximo… uno de sus ojos está escondido por un mechón de cabello y es curiosamente frágil, no precisamente delgada pero de algún modo… quebradiza. No dice nada, solo se quedó mirándome- _Eh… Hola de nuevo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Yo… yo… m-mi nombre es Flutershy…_\- su única pupila firmemente clavada en mí podría ser un poco extraña, pero para nada amenazadora- _Pe-perdón, te decía que si quieres puedo llevarte hasta ahí-_ añade luciendo bastante apenada, a pesar de que no dijo nada muy complejo no había entendido bien sus instrucciones así que apreciaba el gesto- _yo también vivo en ese edificio_.

-_Gracias, me serias de gran ayuda, quizá seamos vecinas_\- respondo sonriendo, sonreír siempre es importante cuando no conoces bien a la persona a tu lado y hasta donde sabes estaba hablando con su casillero.

_-¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre?_\- apunta la mirada al suelo mientras remueve un poco su cabello, lo suficiente como para hacer lucir extraña la duda.

-_Mi nombre es Octavia…_\- me guardo el apellido, por lo que veo no es parte de una presentación habitual en este lugar.

-_Es un lindo nombre, yo vivo en el primer piso ¿y tú?-_ su voz se mantiene débil pero al menos parece un poco más libre que antes; quizá realmente estaba hablaba por teléfono e interrumpí una llamada personal, ella debió guardarlo antes de que lo notara. Parece una chica muy agradable para conversar si se obvia su tartamudeo.

-_Me temo que yo vivo en el tercer piso, pero algún día podríamos arreglar una cita para tomar algo o salir por ahí-_ aclaro para contestar a su pregunta con cortesía, conocer a una persona que conoce bien el campus es siempre bueno.

-_Claro, vamos por acá-_ dice mientras comienza a andar.

El camino no es muy largo pero se esfuerza en dejar mucho para ver: más jardines, básicamente cada espacio libre es adornado por flores o esculturas que resultan un poco demasiado ostentosas, me gustaba ese aprecio al arte pero no exagerar también es importante. La combinación de colores elegida me parece de mal gusto.

Caminamos hablando de misceláneos sobre algunos adornos y carteles; parece ser que ella se entera bien de lo que pasaba por el lugar, sabe el motivo de las estatuas y sobre algunos movimientos estudiantiles o eventos que dan sentido a cada anuncio.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de departamento resulta un poco… pequeño, al menos ante la inevitable comparación con el que dejamos. Sin ser feo resulta bastante menos artístico que el principal, aunque claro solo en el exterior, tal vez el interior sea más parecido al estilo general de lugar. Descansamos un instante apenas entrar disfrutando la diferencia de temperaturas, ese minúsculo cambio que te hace notar que la anterior no estaba bien.

-_Bueno… aquí estamos, mi dormitorio está en este piso, quizá algún día te pueda presentar a mi compañera de cuarto… su nombre es Rarity ¿tú vives sola?-_ pregunta mirándome a los ojos de nuevo, o al menos a uno de los dos, una costumbre curiosa la que tiene considerando que parece ser bastante tímida.

-_Oh no, sí que tengo una compañera de cuarto, solo que aún no la conozco precisamente bien, de hecho jamás la he visto, se llama Lyra Heartstrings-_ decido centrarme en su ojo índigo también, tengo que inclinarme un poco para hacerlo como es debido. Ella me mira sin mirar por un momento, luce extrañada.

_-¿Ly-Lyra?_\- lo dice con ¿incredulidad? Con la entonación perfecta para conseguir preocuparme de inmediato ¿había algo de Lyra que debiera saber?

-_Sí, es ella… ¿Pasa algo que deba saber? ¿La conoces?-_ hablo ahora sintiéndome realmente interesada, compartir cuarto con una casi desconocida parece demasiado estúpido en retrospectiva, tampoco es que conociera a nadie aquí a quien hubiera podido solicitar.

-_N-no, no es nada_\- Responde volviendo a su ligero tartamudeo- _es solo que ella es un tanto…curiosa, pero es una gran chica, bastante agradable y me ha ayudado unas cuantas veces con mis mascotas_\- esta vez yo soy quien la observa extrañada, primeramente porque creí que no se admitían mascotas, en segundo lugar por lo condescendiente de su palabras; aun así nada gano obligándola a cumplir el reglamento… ¿_"Curiosa"_ significa algo bueno o malo?

-_De acuerdo… espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Buenas tardes_\- le contesto volviendo a mi compostura. A modo de despedida le estrello la mano y me vuelvo a las escaleras.

_-A-adiós, n-nos vemos luego_\- termina tan tímidamente como comenzo.

Comienzo a subir por la escalera. Las paredes lilas me fuerza a mirar atrás para confirmar que el primer piso está pintado en un color distinto, morado para ser precisa, aquel toque de personalidad para cada piso me parece agradable. Cuando alcanzo el tercero lo descubro gris claro, gris como las nubes; por cuestiones personales sin duda, me parece el tono más bello posible. Camino hasta la habitación 21 y llamo a la puerta con un par de golpes ante la falta de un timbre. Puedo escuchar pasos dentro del departamento y un mueble ser empujado.

-_Un segundo_\- La voz es fácil de reconocer como Lyra, al menos las llamadas telefónicas sirvieron para asegurarme de no equivocarme de sitio, solo por si acaso- _ya voy_\- agrega después de unos segundos, puedo escucharla arrastrar algo pesado. Solo me queda rezar por no encontrar nada demasiado malo cuando se abra la puerta_\- Ya casi…_

Finalmente aparece en el umbral. Luce normal y eso me es casi inesperado: cabello verde menta, estatura media, ojos dorados y una llamativa camiseta blanca con la frase "soy más real que tu" escrita al frente, nada más que un diseño divertido, una falda beige y zapatillas cómodas. Ella parece normal, su ropa parce normal… No puedo evitar sentirme tonta por haber dejado que mi imaginación fuera tan lejos solo porque alguien la llamo _"Curiosa"_. Me observa pesadamente.

-_Ey, soy Lyra ¿Quién eres tú?_\- pregunta sin despegarme la mirada, el saludo es extraño pero aún me parece bastante amable.

-_Buenos días, Soy…- _no pude terminar mi oración, me interrumpe lanzando un pequeño grito y dando un par de saltos en su lugar.

_-¡Octavia! te estaba esperando, lo juro: cuando te vi casi estaba segura de que eras tú, pero no quería equivocarme y…_-su voz de pronto parece sobre cargada de emoción. Su mano se alarga hasta alcanzar la mía y comienza a agitar efusivamente.

-_Gracias. Me alegra verte Lyra_\- contesto, no soy tan… expresiva como ella pero creo que comprende bien la intención. Con un gesto me hace pasar.

La sala de estar luce bastante común, deja ver una pequeña cocina con una nevera y alacenas separándose del resto de la habitación por una barra, una pantalla plana con alguna consola conectada frente a un sofá grande y entre estas una mesa baja que parece haberse arrastrado sobre la alfombra. Los muros amarillo brillante con líneas de un amarillo más claro cada algunos centímetros.

_-¡Dios! Tenemos tanto de que hablar, tanto que contarnos ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Qué tal la ciudad? ¿Qué te parece el campus?_\- la expresión de alegría hiperactiva en su rostro parece crecer y crecer cada segundo- ¡_juro que pensé ir por ti a la estación! pero no sabía cuándo llegaría tu tren…_

-_Sí, supongo que tenemos bastante de que habl…_

_-¡OH NO! Casi olvido que estaba lloviendo ¿Te mojaste mucho? Espero que no te enfermes ¡No puedo perder a otro compañero! Es broma, nunca he perdido a ninguno_\- la interrupción sería más molesta de no ser por su buena fe- _¿Quieres ayuda con tus cosas?_

_-No te preocupes ¿Puedes decirme cual es mi habitación?_\- de todas maneras carga mi maleta y con dificultad el estuche antes de andar hacia una puerta cualquiera.

-_Aquí está el lugar donde dormirás los próximos meses, años quizá_\- sonríe y acaricia la puerta con una mano como si estuviera presentando algo muy importante- _puedes ponerte cómoda, quizá debas tomar una ducha o podrías resfriarte_\- A decir verdad ya me había olvidado por completo de mi ropa húmeda.

-Gracias, eso hare- sonrío para acentuar mi respuesta- ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?

-_Podemos jugar cartas, o algún videojuego o interpretar algunas piezas juntas en mi habitación_\- comienza a hablar con rapidez y alegría una vez más, realmente es bastante efusiva.

-_Claro, me encantaría… después de ocuparme de algo por un moment_o- se queda mirándome un segundo antes de reaccionar.

-_Oh claro, el baño…_\- dice con una pequeña risa avergonzada ¿había olvidado lo que acababa de resaltarme?- _bueno… adiós_\- agrega antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la sala… Un "adiós" en esta situación… un poco _"curiosa"_ solamente.

Finalmente puedo entrar a mi habitación y dedicarme a ordenar las cosas. Es una linda alcoba. Al registrarme en la universidad habían aclarado que el dormitorio ya estaría amueblado y alfombrado; y está permitido añadir cualquier decorado que se desee mientras no dañe la estructura. Francamente esperaba algo más simple pero me satisface lo que me entregan: las paredes tapizadas con el mismo bello tono gris del piso en el exterior, una ventana grande que da a los jardines, la vista debía ser increíble en el último piso; y una alfombra gruesa a juego con el tono guindo de las cortinas; un tocador con un espejo, un armario y una cama individual para terminar de completar la habitación.

Los pocos muebles dejan un buen espacio para practicar con mi instrumento y colocar algunas fotografías en los muros o cualquier adorno. Coloco la maleta en mi cama, el estuche con mi chelo en el armario. Busco entre mis cosas un conjunto de ropa casual y una toalla, si acaso lo más llamativo resulta ser mi gargantilla de moño "El estilo jamás pasa de moda" supongo, sonrío para mí misma al recordar aquella frase.

Regreso al pasillo, puedo escuchar a Lyra todavía ordenando muebles, dentro de mi habitación no podía hacerlo, los muros son más gruesos de lo que parece a simple vista. Camino hacia la puerta indicada deseando desembarazarme de mi arruinado conjunto y hacerme de algo más cómodo.

El blanco cuarto de baño es bastante pulcro a la vista. Dejo correr el agua un momento para asegurarme de encontrarla caliente, mientras tanto me desvisto. La toalla de Lyra está colgada en un pequeño gancho que sobresale del muro. El dibujo de un unicornio con ojos dorados y crin verde parece haber sido bordado en esta; casi creo reconocerla en la imagen pero de inmediato entiendo que eso es ridículo, nada más que un diseño bromista y caprichosamente oportuno.

No tardo en entrar bajo el torrente de agua vaporosa, el tacto del líquido caliente resbalando por mi piel deja una sensación agradable tras de sí; ver el vapor elevarse hasta lo alto me reconforta de un modo fascinante, siempre me relaja esa visión tan simple y bella. De pronto realmente deseo un cigarrillo. No es común que fume más de uno diario, al menos estadísticamente pero los días como estos crean la situación perfecta para hacerlo. Termino con mi ritual de limpieza acostumbrado en calma. Nada más relajante que una ducha caliente en un día frio.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y aseguro la puerta tras de mí. No hay detectores de humo ni una regla que impida fumar pero para ser sincera no me importa. Busco la cajetilla de mi estuche y camino a la ventana para tener un poco de "Tiempo de calidad" conmigo misma. Hay un pequeño techo fuera de la ventana que impide que se cuele el agua. Enciendo el tabaco una vez que estoy fuera para asegurarme de que el humo no se quede en la habitación, no es que me desagrade especialmente el aroma pero no me gustaría arruinar mi alfombra. Todo es igual que siempre: una calda profunda, el calor en la garganta, el sabor amargo, el regusto dulce, la calidez en el pecho, mi estrés evaporándose; la sensación es deliciosa en suma. Un habito desagradable sin duda.

Continuo fumando un rato, disfrutando del humo ligero y gris que se pierde entre las nubes como si aspirara a ser una de ellas. El tiempo se pierde entre mis pensamientos mientras procuro no apartar mi vista de la nada misma. Las clases comenzaran en un par de días, no me preocupa mucho; confió en que poder desempeñarme sin problemas pero no es bueno estar tan confiada… y aun así no puedo evitarlo. La música es tristemente menos preciada como estudio. Es impresionante, compleja, universal y es menester apreciarla desde un punto físico, matemático, artístico, humanitario… desde todos los ángulos pero algunos incluso se atreven a decir que solo es un pasatiempo "No es un trabajo de verdad tocar en una orquesta", cosas que me importan y desearía que no me importaran.

Alguien golpea a mi puerta ¿Quién va a ser sino ella? La llama del cigarrillo en mi mano casi ha alcanzado el filtro, no recuerdo si lo consumí o deje que ardiera como incienso; lo arrojo por la ventana sin interés y sigo el espiral que describe hasta perderse en la distancia. Me entristece de algún modo, verle morir sin oportunidad de hacer nada, nadie puede hacer nada.

-_Un momento por favor_\- contesto y los toques se detienen al instante. Al salir me encuentro con Lyra, olfatea el aire un momento, sin duda nota el olor pero elije no decir nada al respecto.

_-¿Ya terminaste tu baño?-_ "No, solo decidí continuarlo dentro de la habitación". Definitivamente no pienso bromear así con ella desde el primer día. Prefiero callar- _perdón, no quería molestar solo que tardaste un poco_\- me mira fijamente, con sus ojos algo avergonzados.

-_Perdón por no avisarte, solo me tomaba un descanso después del viaje y eso-_ contesto regresándole la misma comprometida sonrisa de siempre.

_-Bueno… te espero en la sala, tengo algo para ti-_ dice y se da la vuelta con una injustificada alegría, es extraño recibir un regalo de una chica que acabas de conocer en persona pero todo dentro de mí dice que va acorde con ella.

Espero un rato antes de seguirla a la sala, ya sin fumar ni extrañar nada. Está sentada en el sofá con una bolsa de papel beige entre las manos, me mira invitándome a sentarme y lo hago de inmediato.

_-Toma_\- dice entregándome el obsequio. La abro para encontrar un muñeco algo… extraño: un pony gris. EL equino tiene un tatuaje de clave de sol en su flanco, sus ojos son rosados, como los míos, su crin negra y peinada como la mía…. Acaso… Su corbata de moño también es idéntica a la mía.

_-Es muy…. Único… gracias_\- nunca había sido adepta a los muñecos cuando niña pero apreciaba su regalo, de algún modo, al menos no pensaba rechazarlo solo por ser feo- _es un lindo diseño_\- añado rápidamente, es un tanto extraño a decir verdad.

_-Este basado en ti_\- su sonrisa parece crecer un poco.

_-¿Qué?_\- pregunto a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente; ahora no solo era extraño, ahora es ligeramente aterrador.

_-Bueno, es una costumbre común… mi estudio sobre la civilización de equinos inteligentes que vinieron antes de los humanos lo volvieron un regalo acorde a mi trabajo_\- Y ahora entendía que quería decir la peli rosa con _"Curiosa"_ la advertencia tal vez no habría estado de más.

-_Es… muy lindo, ¿gr-gracias?-_ al decir esto ella ríe ahogadamente, comienza a ponerme un poco muy nerviosa.

-_Jejejeje, algunas de mis amigas dijeron que era un mal regalo pero yo sabía que te gustaría_\- dice casi para sí misma, como si fuera un gran logro; solo puedo regresarle la sonrisa para disimular un poco.

-_De acuerdo ¿quieres salir a comer algo?_\- vuelve a hablar casi de inmediato, lo pregunta de pronto, como para olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-_Claro ¿conoces un buen lugar por la zona?-_ pregunto yo en respuesta, esperanzada de zanjar el tema y olvidarme para siempre de su pequeña faceta de loca peligrosa.

-_El mejor, y soy amiga de la cocinera-_ responde sonriente, parece que sabe de lo que habla; si elimino su idea psicópata de que la humanidad viene de un mundo de ponis resulta en una chica muy agradable ¿enserio ella piensa eso?

Alguien llama a la puerta, Lyra parecía un tanto sorprendida, por lo visto no esperaba visitas.

-_Yo atenderé-_ dice mientras se levantaba del sofá, mira bien por el ojo de la puerta. Se mantiene observando con atención antes de abrir- _Hola Fluttershy_\- añade de inmediato.

_-Ho-hola, venía a traer un regalo a la nueva inquilina-_ justifica su visita antes de que nadie la cuestione, habla mientras mira hacia abajo.

_-Claro, pasa_\- contesta Lyra haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar. Regreso el regalo de mi compañera a la bolsa lo suficientemente rápido para que la visita no lo note, de hecho espero que ninguna de las dos lo note.

_-Hola Octavia-_ me mira con una tímida media sonrisa mientras camina hacia mí-_ les traje una tarta, ya sabes… como señal de bien venida._

-_Hola Fluttershy y gracias_\- digo mientras me acerco para saludarla y recibir su regalo, nunca había apreciado tanto a alguien que acababa de conocer como ahora.

-Bueno… no te quito más tu tiempo, espero que nos veamos pronto- parece que tiene prisa, más de la que me gustaría para ser sincera.

-_Está bien, podrías pasarme tu número telefónico_\- ah, pedir el número telefónico, la forma perfecta de recordar a alguien sin tener que poner interés en esta, además claro de ganarme un par de minutos.

-_Claro-_ saca su teléfono rápidamente y con un ligero temblor. Su funda es rosada y llamativa, una figura de flamenco tomando el sol al reverso, bueno, ahora sabía que no hablaba por móvil mientras movía los labios frente a su casillero… aunque al menos ella no cree que descendemos de ponis sapientes…. Lo que de algún modo es mejor, así que al menos podía marcar un límite, de los males el mejor supongo.

Escribo su número telefónico pidiendo que lo repita un par de veces y me ella me pide que le envié un mensaje luego para que ella también tenga el mío. La pequeña formalidad pasa rápidamente pero me ayudo a pensar un poco en la mejor manera de tratar con Lyra sobre sus… ideas: evitar a toda costa el tema.

Me vuelvo para observar a mi compañera, ella mira a la invitada, parece un tanto incomoda. No sé mucho de que tienen ellas que ver, no deben estar en malos términos pero tampoco parecen ser precisamente buenas amigas… Fluttershy finalmente se retira.

-_Bien, eso fue… interesante_\- se apresura a hablar Lyra mientras cierra la puerta después de haberse despedido de la chica con un gesto.

-_Supongo, al parecer ya no es necesario salir a ninguna parte, además es tarde y el viaje fue largo_\- digo bostezando, ella toma su celular y parece revisar la hora. No es precisamente "tarde", puede ser que ni siquiera sea el ocaso pero estoy un poco cansada; lo suficiente para no querer salir.

-_Pero apenas son la 5:30_\- Responde con confusión y un pequeño chillido –_aunque claro comprendo que estés cansada por el viaje, puedes tomar una siesta si quieres_\- agrega, no esperaba que fuese tan temprano a decir verdad… comenzaba a sentirme realmente soñolienta.

-_Sí, supongo que será por el viaje, comamos un poco y me iré a dormir_\- al hablar puedo escuchar el cansancio en mi voz; Lyra bosteza, por reflejo supongo.

-_Jejejeje,_ _creo que tu cansancio es contagioso_\- ambas reímos ante el comentario- _bueno… comamos._

Me siento a la barra mientras mi compañera se encarga de cortar la tarta. Verla moverse es interesante, el silencio es un gesto compartido… el cansancio es pesado. Hierve agua en una tetera y sirve un par de rebanadas en platos de cristal. Todo aparenta ser increíblemente ligero y silencioso… cómodo.

_-¿té o café?_\- pregunta con su habitual voz aguda, es raro notarlo ahora pero su timbre cambio junto a la visita.

-_En general soy una amante del café, pero creo que por ahora lo mejor será un té_\- respondo procurando sonar reactiva, sin embargo me siento cada vez más lejana de todo.

-_Oh, claro_\- se acerca a un frasco y consigue un sobre de té. Lo pone a hervirse en una taza a juego con el plato.

-_De acuerdo… cuéntame algo sobre ti ¿Qué te llevo a elegir tu campo de estudio?_\- Es una pregunta simple y compleja a la vez, muchos no quieren responderla; ella parece ser del tipo que ama hablar de trabajo. Sus ojos se iluminan mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-_Veras… desde pequeña siempre pensé que el mundo era algo extraño_\- comienza a hablar como si fuese un discurso ya preparado de ante mano- _encontraba algunos objetos de lo más curioso; sin embargo lo que realmente me enloquecía eran los nombres de los asentamientos humanos que podíamos rastrear cientos de años o quizá miles, "Ponyhattan", "Las Pegasus", "Ponyville" e incluso el propio continente "Equestria", realmente siempre sentí esa conexión. Una tarde encontré un antiguo diario que hablaba respecto al tema y de inmediato supe que era algo digno de estudio, supe que quería dedicar mi vida a confirmar la teoría más impresionante y sorprendentemente sensata que conocía, si bien en la actualidad existen varios mamíferos cuadrúpedos, los equinos siguen tratándose como un mito, sean pegasos, unicornios o simples ponis terrestres, aun así se han encontrado múltiples fósiles de estos seres de los cuales se ha podido obtener información que demuestra que eran inteligentes, que vinieron antes que nosotros; incluso algunos más optimistas que yo creen que estos seres aún viven o que pueden saltar entre realidades como distintos planos. Siempre me sentí impresionada y dispuesta a darlo todo por la ciencia.-_ se detiene mirando con expectación, parece que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, personalmente encuentro sus supuestas pruebas altamente cuestionables pero no parece muy importante o pertinente desanimarla con una opinión opuesta así que solo puedo sonreír, igual que siempre.

-_Es muy…. impresionante sin duda, espero que logres avances de importancia en tu campo-_ reacciona como si le lanzara un cumplido a ella; parece completamente satisfecha por mi respuesta ¿Ella sabrá que solo es condescendencia?

-_Sabes, algunos solo dicen que es una locura o que no vale la pena estudiarlo, realmente aprecio que sepas valorarlo_\- responde con un tono de afable, seguramente está acostumbrada a que le aclaren las muchas pruebas contra sus ideas- _y a ti ¿Qué te llevo a la música?_

-_Bueno, supongo que también me ocurrió siendo muy joven, descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba el ritmo de las cosas, fueran obras del hombre o de la naturaleza y…_\- escucharme decirlo lo hace parecer curiosamente irracional, la justificación se me antoja casi innecesaria, prefiero simplificar-_creo que tal vez solo es mi arte favorito, tiene un significado especial para mí y poco más._

-_Wow… ¡eso suena súper cool!_\- responde sonriendo y mirándome fijamente, me siento cansada como para sostener la mirada en sus ojos.

La merienda transcurrió con normalidad, ella siguió hablando y yo seguí intentando escuchar mientras parloteaba de las clases; hacía unas cuantas bromas sobre música y me confeso que su gusto por la lira siempre le ha traído ligeros problemas por chistes sobre su nombre, parece que le afectaban bastante a pesar de intentar tomarlos con humor. Apenas terminamos de comer me avisó que pensaba salir a visitar a unas amigas en su trabajo y prometió que me llevaría algunos dulces; no me atreví a rechazar el regalo a pesar de que no soy precisamente adepta a las golosinas y finalmente nos despedimos.

Al fin puedo regresar a mi alcoba sin ruidos ni preocupaciones. Mi compañera es… digamos… un poco más extraña de lo que había imaginado; pero parece tenerlo bajo control, aunque no puedo olvidar que hizo un pony pensando en mí… de cualquier manera no es desagradable y parece ser bastante sensible respecto al tema como para revelarle que pienso que es una loca por seguir esa corriente de ideas. Me desvisto para dormir.

El lecho es suave y realmente agradable, el cansancio definitivamente le ayuda pero se siente como una de las camas más cómodas que haya probado, aunque no la más cómoda. Las sabanas calientes se amoldan a mi piel apenas tocarla de manera reconfortante y contribuyen a sus esfuerzos por noquearme. Prefiero entregarme a los encantos del sueño por voluntad propia que ceder sin darme cuenta, aunque no es que tenga más opciones. Mañana será otro día, uno mejor o peor quizá pero cuanto menos puedo afirmar una cosa _"Hoy no fue un día menos"_.

* * *

**Ey, deje una explicación al inicio ¿Esperan algo al final? Bien, veamos mi sección de notas y tomemos alguna frase.**

_"Tienes suerte, la vida no es justa. Sí tan solo pudieras mirarte desde la perspectiva de la persona correcta por un instante te alegrarías mucho de escuchar eso"_

-El que todavía no olvida-

**Todas las criticas moderadamente graciosas (con una pizca de crueldad espero) o que vayan más haya de una palamadita en la espalda son bien venidas, las demás serán leídas y tomadas en cuenta de todos modos.**

**Sin mucho más que decir se despide un maníaco deprimido.**


End file.
